


[Podfic] headlong into the waves

by elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), reena_jenkins, silverandblue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Day At The Beach, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Site-Specific Podfic, ambient sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: Author summary: Selina appreciates the beautiful panorama of precious hues surrounding her.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Podfic Summer Sizzle 2018





	[Podfic] headlong into the waves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [headlong into the waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560406) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon), [骸骨 (crookedspoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/%E9%AA%B8%E9%AA%A8). 



Cast (in order of appearance)

Narrator: elaineofshalott  
Harley: silverandblue  
Selina: reena_jenkins  


Cover art and audio editing by elaineofshalott

Length: 2min 24sec  
File size: 1.5mb

**[Download mp3 here.](https://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headlong%20into%20the%20waves.mp3) **

Thanks to [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon) for writing, and to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting. <3


End file.
